


Shapes

by yeaka



Category: Hi Stranger
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: He misses you.





	Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hi Stranger or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The first tree he made was red and yellow, bleeding orange in the middle, but the second one comes green and blue with purple in between. They float before him, alive and _beautiful_, ready for the dawn. He sets them down on the white folds of the earth and waits for the beginning.

The music swells. He can feel it coming in his bones, the anticipation tingling across his naked skin. His feet kick in the air, aimless and happy for his freedom. The light shifts. The darkness ebbs away. The sun rises on the far horizon. The moon hangs by it, glowing bright. Colour streaks across the rippling water. His world becomes clear and open, drowning out the stars and casting shadows far beyond his trees. Those shadows stretch out on either side of him, encasing his body in a handsome makeshift picture frame, but the light pours through between and casts across his flesh. It streams across his awe-struck face, trickles down his slouched shoulders, traces the sloping plain of his back and rises with the swell of his rear. Both sets of cheeks warm in the reaching radiance. Everything is wonderful.

His trees sing for the dawn. Then they peak at their crescendo: the sun is up and high, and it will stay there for a while, patient and so less busy than everybody else he knows. The sun will wait. And he’ll wait with it. But the trees have other things to do, and they slowly hover off the ground, rising up to new glory. They disappear out of his world, but that’s okay. He loved them while they lasted, and that’s enough. 

He turns his face to the side, resting on his arm. His lids fall halfway down, eyes idle, whole body relaxed. He stares into the emptiness. He waits for you, because you’re worth it.


End file.
